Certain nitrogen-containing aromatic compounds are known that function as catalyst materials or electrode materials, and specifically, catalytic activity is known to be exhibited by metal complexes comprising, as ligands, nitrogen-containing aromatic compounds synthesized from melamine (see Patent document 1).